comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hero Girl
Retired DC OC Hero Girl is a young hero in San Fran with a moderate internet following. She is known to have had her followers on the internet suggest her hero name, and keeps them updated on her baby steps into heroing. As she is just starting out, she isn't on a team of any sort. She is strong, fast, tough and doesn't have a fancy supersuit. Instead she wears underwear she bought online. Zazzle.com! Her Facebook deals a lot with her issues with her costume. Liberty is a journalism student and UCLA Berkely who interns with the San Francisco Chronicle. She does work study as a lifeguard and does a bit of freelance photography to help with her bills. She lives in a house off-campus with 2 other students. (Nancy Wong-22 and An Lee-21.) She drives a Red Mini-Cooper S convertible (Only 1 year old when she got it) with withe race stripes. She was pretty busy on campus her first two years. She is still a cheerleader. Background Liberty Belle Starr was born on July 4th in Washington D.C. to single mother Glory Annabelle Starr, a receptionist for the small Equality Matters, a small lobbying firm that theoretically dealt with human rights but which was in fact more focused on fighting anti-meta legislation. Liberty demonstrated metahuman abilities from birth. Glory transferred to the EM offices in Sacramento in order to keep her daughter away from possible detection. She would raise Liberty to keep her powers under control at all times. Liberty was an exceptional child in every way. She was obedient and loving, good at everything she tried. When she was quite young, she didn't have to hold back her powers much when she played with other children, but as she got older her mother insisted that she hold herself back more and more. She couldn't be the best at anything, but she was allowed to be good. She was busy, very busy. She wanted to play every sport, join in every activity. She became prettier and more popular as she aged. Her mother worried about her being 'too popular', and as she entered high school she was no longer allowed to play in organized sports, as her mother didn't want her to be that noticeable. Instead she became a cheerleader, was more involved with scouts and journalism. Journalism had been a compromise of sorts with her mother over plans for the future. She had wanted either the military or the police, but her mother insisted that these would lead to problems over her meta status. So, it was decided that journalism was an area that she could do good but still stay somewhat on the sidelines. Liberty had the bug for heroing. A powerful urge to fight the good fight. She knew what she wanted more than anything was to be a superhero. Though it wasn't going to be in her future, she followed her interests as much as she could manage. Martial Arts classes were allowed by her mother, with heavy caution against letting her powers show. She took Chinese as her foreign language. She read books about criminal psychology and forensics, but she had to watch how many of these she brought home. Her mother didn't want her to become a superhero of course. It was far too dangerous. Lawyer or Journalist, with heavy preference for Lawyer, though if Libby tried out some medical classes she wouldn't complain of course. She was a good student, with good grades, and she was quite popular to a certain degree. The fact that she didn't drink and didn't really want to be around kids that were breaking the law by doing so put a damper on her popularity with certain crowds. But she still was a cheerleader and generally a very friendly girl. Her grades were good and along with her extra-curricular activities she was accepted to several schools around the country, but in the end she decided to stay close to home, UCLA at Berkley. It was close enough to stay at home, but wanting to be more in touch with the universit experience, she moved to the dorms. Life in the dorms was hectic. She wanted to do everything. Being away from her mother was liberating. She could invite friends over to her dorm, she could do more athletics than ever before. She could entertain thoughts of romance...plus the classes were so much more interesting than those in high school, filled with students actually interested in learning. In other words, she loved every hectic moment. Things got a lot stranger for her at the beginning of her junior year. First she was mugged, or a man tried to mug her. She fought with him, amazing herself at just how well she could fight back (and more than a little surprised at just how tough her mugger was). She was left feeling more alive than she'd ever felt before. She had been stabbed, beaten with a length of pipe, and still managed to chase the man for several blocks at increasing speeds before he'd given her the slip. Her injuries were nearly completely healed by the time she got to the hospital. She didn't even check in, she went home and they were gone by the next morning. The next incident involved her being shot. She'd been out jogging when she felt a sharp pain in her thigh. The sound of the gun didn't reach her until a second later. She was hit by two more bullets before she managed to get behind cover. The first bullet was lodged in her thigh, having only penetrated about a quarter of an inch. The other two apparently had simply bounced off of her skin, leaving nothing behind but bleeding bruises. She plucked the bullet out, then shocked herself by rushing out into the line of fire to try and catch whoever it was that shot her. She didn't find the shooter, but by the time she had stopped looking the bullet wound looked good enough that she didn't even bother going to the hospital. Once more she was more exhilirated by the experience than frightened. This time when she got home, she did more than write about the experience (Of course, she wrote about it as well). She began to experiment. Everything but the essentials were put on the back burners. Liberty found a beach that was secluded and was within reasonable driving distance for her testing. What she learned about her abilities amazed her. Pushing her powers to the limit for the first time in her life, over the course of a few weeks she discovered she was far more powerful than she'd ever imagined. Then she found the self help flyer on her windshield. "You could be doing more with your life!" proclaimed the headline. Instead of tossing it in the trash, she found herself reading it several times. Unlock your hidden potential. Make the world a better place. Don't hide from your dreams. Live them. The catchphrases seemed to speak to her directly. So much so that she went to the address listed. It was an empty storefront, with more of the fliers posted. "Change yourself, change the world. Stop existing and start living. You were born for better things. The only thing holding you back is you." The fliers haunted her. She found herself doodling costume ideas in class; paying more and more attention to crime news and stories of superheroes. Her childhood dreams of donning a cape came flooding back. Her trips to the beach became more focused, more intense. Then the clippings started being tucked under her windshield wipers. Clippings of crimes committed within a few miles of her apartment. She tries catching whoever it was putting them there, but at the same time she found herself investigating each and every clipping. And one of those investigations lead to her getting into her first moment of 'superheroing'. She was at the site of a drug shooting when she noticed a group of thugs harassing a group of asian students. As the harassment escalated towards shoving she found herself stripping down to her underwear (She isn't exactly sure why she did that, but it WAS her best skirt and blouse) and rushing the scene. She took care of the thugs and was praised by the victims before she left. It was amazing. "Underwear Girl saves students from hate crime!" It was a small story in the paper, but online it caught a bit of fire. Panty Girl to the rescue! While she was immensely proud of herself, she hated the names they were calling her. She joined the comments thread of several sites, declaring that she would rather they called her something else. Soon she had a Facebook page as "Hero Girl" with a growing list of friends. More crime fighting has followed, but she is still pretty raw around the edges. Personality Protective: Liberty is a guardian by nature. Now that she's outside of her mother's constant restraint she is letting this aspect of her personality come through. She wants to protect good people from harm, to fight the good fight, to battle versus evil, to stop injustices. Exhibitionist: Liberty wants to do good, but she wants to be noticed doing good. She figures that all heroes have this craving at some level, or they'd not wear recognizable costumes. She's not going to go bounce around in front of cameras just for the heck of it, but the need to be noticed is probably partially behind her choice of gear as well as her online activity. Bleeding Heart: She likes punching out badguys. She likes it a LOT. But she doesn't want to hurt anyone. Knock them out and let the justice system take care of them. She will have a hard time dealing with heroes who hurt people, even if those people are criminals. Girl Scout: She believes in the good guys. She is a patriotic citizen who believes that the USA is the greatest nation on earth or anywhere. A few rotten apples can't spoil that. She generally follows the rules and does the right thing. She recycles, picks up litter, volunteers, helps old ladies cross the street, etc. She is a good person. Sometimes even a square. Naive: She believes the best in people until proven otherwise. Everyone deserves a second chance, or a third. Logs *2012-03-04 - Arresting Circumstance - Terra tries to arrest Supergirl after seeing in the news all the mischief she caused. *2012-03-04 - Thin Mints and Heavy Workouts - Libby comes to Titan Tower with cookies to meet Supergirl and gets to use the Titans Gym. *2012-03-05 - To Be a Heroine - Libby meets with Starfire and offers her help to the Titans in their time of need. *2012-03-05 - Libby Flies Supergirl Airlines - Kara flies Libby to the East Coast for pizza, ice skating and sight-seeing. *2012-03-13 - Farleys - Where Ex-Supergirls Go - Tre and Libby find Kara's note to Starfire quitting being Supergirl. They meet her at Farley's Coffee Bar to talk to Kara. Later, talk turns to Libby's outfit. *2012-03-21 - Super Surfing and Sunbathing - Libby tries to get Kara's mind off her problems with Surfing and Beach Barbecue. *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Night of the Unliving Dead - Wonder Woman, Captain America, Nightwing, and Hero Girl arrive in the City of the Dead! *2012-06-05 - Heroes Crisis - Sandblast - In the deep heat of the desert, the monsters wait to dance and dine. *2013-08-28 - Bank Bust - The Wrecking Crew bust into a GOldman Sachs Bank near Avengers Mansion and are ready to bust some heads. Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:San Francisco Category:DC Retired